My Plot Ideas I need to Flesh Out!
by Jennythe3
Summary: All of these are the first chapter of the ideas. Rated T for future ideas... Now: Fantomo Rego Mesio: There is a war between humans and ghosts, and to stop the war... the new king must step up. Everyone's searching for the king, and Danny gets captured and questioned for information that he doesn't have. Full plot inside, along with a scene.
1. Evil Dani

_**What happens when Danielle becomes a lunatic/mini fruitloop? Except, there's a huge difference from this type of fruitloop, then Vlad's type. Danielle's is a lot... more successful.**_

"Danny, where do you think all of the ghosts have been? It's been like a month from the last ghost attack." Sam said to her best friend and crush, Danny Fenton, who was actually ghost superhero Danny Phantom.

"I know, and I'm just making the most of it. My grades are improving, and I can go ghost and actually FLY without some ghost attacking me!" Danny replied, as they looked around the park.

"What, it's not like they are planning an invasion or something. Sam, you should just stop being paranoid." Tucker said, as Sam punched his arm. "I'll be quiet now..."

Danny's ghost sense went off, and he looked around as a powerful ectoblast knocked him down. "Sam's not being very paranoid, you know." Said a voice which sounded familiar, but different.

A girl with white hair in Ember's hairstyle, firery scarlet eyes with pupils, as well as a crown that looked like the Crown of Fire on her head. "You can't beat me. I'm not a goodie-goodie anymore DANNY FENTON." She said, throwing another ectoblast at him.

Danny looked around, and simply said, "I'm Goin' Ghost!" as he transformed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. The rings washed over him, as he glared at the strange, but familiar ghost. "What, aren't you gonna shout out your name or something?" He said, with a grin on his face. Then he noticed a certain logo on the Ghost Girl's costume. "Danielle..." He muttered, as Sam and Tucker gasped, and Danielle Phantom laughed evilly.

"Who else dork? And that's YOUR HIGHNESS to the likes of you." Dani said, evilly grinning as she punched Danny.

"What happened to you? And what do you mean by the royalty talk?" He said, trying to avoid her blasts. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Didn't you hear? Wait, you aren't caught up on the Ghost Zone's news are you?" She asked, in a mocking tone. "And fight back! I'd like a bit of a challenge." She used a Ghostly Wail on Danny, who was flung against a tree until he transformed.

Danielle didn't transform after the Wail, but soon Danny got back up and transformed back into Phantom.

"SAM! TUCKER, get out of here!" Danny yelled.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tucker said, dragging him and Sam away from Danielle who kept beating on Danny. Soon Valerie showed up in her Red Huntress suit.

She seen a ghost that looked like Danielle, fighting Phantom. "Danielle! I'm not going to fight you!" Phantom said, as he put up an ectoshield to block some ectoblasts. Valerie realized what was going on, and that the Ghost Girl was Danielle! But, why would she attack her cousin?

"Danielle, why are you attacking your cousin?" Valerie asked hovering close to Danielle.

"My title has changed. Now you will know me as the High Queen of all things Ghostly. Pariah Dark was kicked to the curb, which was ALL just practice for me."

Tucker and Sam glared at Danielle, as did Danny. "Oh please." Danielle said, while making four duplications to surround Danny. "Just give it up, and join me Danny." Danielle said in a mocking tone.

"Never Danielle! I don't know what's gotten into you!" Danny said as he tried to fly off, only to run into Valerie on her jet-sled.

Valerie, becoming curious, asked, "Why are you and your cousin fighting Phantom?" She asked, after witnessing Danielle's strange behavior.

"It's Danny. Danny Phantom. And I don't know why! She just came out here and attacked me, saying that she was the Queen of the GZ." Danny answered.

"I'll just call you Phantom, because I have a friend named Danny..." Valerie said, before going back to the topic at hand. "And what's the GZ?"

"The Ghost Zone is the GZ. " Danny said, just as Danielle tauntingly through a powerful ectoblast at Danny, who was knocked out of the air.

"Quit running away you coward!" Danielle screamed as she blasted Danny again, who was on the ground. His transformation rings started to appear and Danielle flew up to him. "Nope. Can't transform, now can you?" She whispered harshly as she grabbed him and tossed him into another tree.

Valerie gasped, when she seen the transformation rings. She remembered seeing them on Danielle and on Vlad when he transformed in front of her, without him knowing it. Was Danny Phantom... a halfa too? He was probably innocent all along! With new anger, she flew on her hover board over to Danielle and blasted her with an ectogun.

"You're... helping me?" Danny asked, looking weaker by the minute.

"Yeah Phantom. I know what those rings were. Seriously, I've seen 'em on Vlad when he transformed, and Danielle!" She said, casually.__

"WHAT!?" He said, surprised. "You seen Vlad transform, and know I'm a halfa? Do you know WHO I am?" He asked, trying to keep her from knowing WHO he was.

"Nah. But I know you were telling the truth." She said smiling. "So, we gonna ask questions or kick some butt?" She said.

"That's MY line!" Danielle yelled as she ecto-blasted Valerie into a tree. The evil halfa faced Danny. "You have a day to either join me, or have your secret revealed to the whole world and get experimented on. It's your choice." She said, tauntingly.

"Then I'll reveal your two little secrets." He snapped back.

"That'll just make them think your even MORE evil than just revealing you!" She laughed. "Later. And I'll be waiting." She said, opening a Ghost Portal and flying off.

"Why are evil girls much more competent then evil boys?" He asked to no one in particular. Valerie used her hover board to come up to him.

"Because girls are smarter Phantom." Valerie answered joking around. "And revealing? Are you someone I know?" She accused.

"What? No..." He whispered. Valerie gave him a look that practically screamed 'Liar!' "Fine, you know me." Danny answered and she smiled.

"If she's the Queen of the Ghost Zone, she probably has an army. Which means, you need one too." Valerie said, smiling.

"I like how you think." Danny said. "But where are we gonna get one?" They thought for a moment. "Vlad will probably help, seeing how she will kill him right after she gets finished with me." Danny said.

"True." Valerie began.

Danny added on, "And I don't want to hurt her either… I just wanna know what happened, and how I can fix it."

"We all do Phantom. We all do." Valerie whispered, looking down at the ground.

_**Yep! This is a little preview-type thing for a story I MIGHT write later. I have all of the plot figured out, and if you wanna see what happens next… You'll have to ask, now won't you? :P**_


	2. Revenge For everything

_**I AM going to make more chapters for the first idea, after I get some of my other stories finished. Anyways: How do you win a war against yourself? The answer: You don't.**_

I layed down on my bed, just waking up from a nightmare. Mom was by my side, asking, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"It's just a nightmare." I told her. "I can't even remember it." That was a lie of course. I was dreaming about Dan again.

"OK then sweetie. Try to get some sleep." She advised me, as she left the room and shut the door gently before heading back to bed.

"I will if I can." I said to myself, drifting into another dream.

_I sat in a chair, with my arms cuffed and my legs chained to it. I looked at the red eyes in the darkness in front of me. "What do _you_ want?" I asked it._

_"You know what I want Danny. I want you to become me. And you don't even need my circumstances to do it." Dan stepped into the light, with another ghost near him. He looked like me, except more sinister with red eyes. I had nicknamed him Dan Jr._

_"What do you mean?" I ask them._

_"Oh. Anything drastic would cause it. You are evil. Face it Danny." He said in his bone-chilling voice._

_I am gonna turn evil no matter what. But.. I'm a hero! Not a villan! "You're lying." I told him._

_"No. I'm telling the truth. You lie, but I don't. You're already evil, and its only time before you start killing people." He told me, and I didn't want to give in. But, I was slipping._

_"No. I promised my family that I wouldn't."_

_"Promises break Danny. Don't you know that?" He asked me slyly._

_"My promises don't! You should know that." I yelled back, when he turned around._

_"Danny, Danny, Danny. What about when you promised Paulina that you'd come to her party and see her as Phantom? You didn't. You broke a promise."_

_I remembered that day, and I was silent. "You are evil. You are _me._" He said, as the dream faded away and I woke up._

"I'm nothing like him. I'll never be him..." I say, not really confidently. A voice in the back of my head juse randomly started talking to me. **He's right you know. You are evil.** I started to argue with it. "I'm not evil!" I whispered harshly. **Lies. I'm evil, and I am you. Face it Danny. You are a Phantom. **

"But there are good ghosts!" I argued back, but quietly. **I know that. But in the end, you are evil. You just are. Don't question it you freak of nature, just enjoy it.** "Hey! I resent that!" I yell at my head as my eyes start to darken. **See? You are evil right now. Just feel the power you possess. This hero work is holding you back. Can't you see that? **I began to protest, but it stopped me. **Don't you want revenge? Revenge on Dash for bullying you? Revenge on the GiW for attacking you?**

"I do." I realized, my eyes darkening to red. I grabbed the Fenton Crammer and flew to Dash's house, being brainwashed by that evil little voice in my head. I was in Phantom form, and I towered over his sleeping figure.

I hit him with it, and he woke up right away. My super-hearing picked up, "Where am I? OMG it's Danny Phantom! Help me!" He asked me, but I paid no attention. I uncrammed him, bored with the device and threw it to the side.

"What just happened?" He asked me. I raised my hands with ectoblasts, and blasted him into the wall. He was knocked out almost immeadiatly.** Feel the power. Feel the energy of DEATH.**

"Yes." I said, falling into the brainwashing even more.

"Danny Phantom... what are you doing?" Dash asked weakly.

"The name is Dan." I picked him up by his pjs, and threw him into a wall. "Dan Phantom."

I blasted him until I was positive he was dead, then I wrote on the wall with his blood. _Dash deserved his death. It was boring. But trust me, the rest of you will pay even worse. I am not Danny anymore, I am Dan Phantom. And much more powerful then any weapons you may through at me._

News stations caught the murder, and many were horrified. Danielle started to team up with Vlad to try and get me back to normal. But I didn't want to be normal.

But one little part of me did. _I lost the war. _That part thought. And indeed it did.

_**This is a bit gory but not by much. And yess, and actual death scene. It is war. And dark. Very dark. I might add more later!**_


	3. The Ghost Prince AND Reversed Dimensions

**Well, I have multiple ideas for now. I may, or may not, post an actual preview of them for a while. **

The ghost prince. A being that is above all of the others. His mere presence demands respect. He always had to be polite, and he always had to hide his feelings from the public. That's what was expected of him. The life of the ghost prince was chosen for him. And he hated it.

He just wanted to be himself and live a normal life. But how could he do that when everyone he meets always cowers in fear or act like a lost little puppy around him?

Until he stumbles upon a portal that leads into another world: the human plane of existance. For him, it was a perfect solution. His unique power of changing his form to look like a human allows him to live another life. A life he has always dreamed of.

He was just an ordinary kid to the humans. He was no different then all of the rest. However, his absence is noticed by his people. His dream could turn into his worst nightmare when ghosts and humans go to war over his mistake.

* * *

This was just one of those days I decided to visit Clockwork just for the heck of it. He knew I was coming. But, he had some jobs to do. I watched as the he teleported somewhere so he could handle something in peace. I looked around, and decided to look around the portals in his lair. I've always been interested in seeing how I was in other timestreams, but Clockwork never let me see them.

In one there was a view of Dan which upset me a little bit, then there was this one kid who looked a bit like me, and in another I seen what looked like an older version of Danielle. I smiled, remembering how happy she looked after we kicked Vlad's butt and stabilized her.

I guessed it was the future, a couple years from now. I wanted to know what it was like in the future. Clockwork wasn't here, so I reached for it. I felt the energy around the portal ripple as it pulled me in. I felt like I was jello, getting smooshed all around for a split second, before I landed on the other side.

I seen her, and hid behind a tree. I guess I was at the Amity Park Park. We really need to rename the park.

Above the trees, I seen her suck someone up into the thermos, then land about twenty feet away. She was next to a dark skinned girl with a red barret with black glasses, carrying a blue backpack. That girl was wearing a yellow tank top with a camoflouge colored skirt and brown boots. That girl looked strangely like Tucker.

The other person she landed next to was a boy, about my age. He was pale, and had on a black short-sleeved shirt with a purple skull in the middle. His hair was a bit spikey, probably done by hair gel, and he had purple eyes. He wore a pair of black jeans with a belt, and black combat boots. This boy looked a lot like Sam, except for a boy.

Then I seen Dani transform into her human half, but her clothes suprised me. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a red oval, and red trimmings, along with blue jeans, and the same colored sneakers as me.

I finally realized, this wasn't Dani and her friends in the future. This is Amity Park, but a different dimension. A dimension when all of our genders are flopped. And I had no way home.

**And that's it. For now.**


	4. Fantomo Rego Mesio

**This is a new idea I thought up, that takes the place of Phantom Planet.**

Plot: Ghosts decide to declare war on humans, and refuse to cease the war. Danny confronts them, and tries to get them to stop attacking the humans. They say that they won't unless the 'new king' demands it. Danny gets confused, and declares that he'd find the new king.

Meanwhile, humans have been capturing some ghosts and interrogating them for information on this 'king' so they'd be able to stop the war. The ghosts, to save their afterlives, say that Phantom has something to do with it. So, all of the ghost hunters set their sights on Danny. Soon, he gets captured as well which stops the only true defense they had against the ghosts. They try to question him for information, but he has none.

So, they keep Danny captured and search for more information. When they learn a few hints from other ghosts they go back to questioning Danny about it. They give him the hints the ghosts said, and Danny goes into shock.

Because, Danny pieced together the puzzle of the king. He then realized who the king was.

**Here's a scene of it that I've wrote. It's right after what happened in the summery above.**

Danny whispered something so quietly, that they didn't pick it up. "I'm the new king." He whispered, as he started to go into hysterics. "All this time, I've been searching for the king... But no wonder I couldn't find anything!" Danny yelled out, his eyes widening. The people keeping him there glanced up, eagerly waiting to figure out who it was, so they could stop this terrible war. "The king! I'm the king!" He yelled out, and the one guard spit out the coffee he was drinking.

Danny struggled against the bonds, and Valerie pointed an ectogun at him. She was in charge of getting the information out of him. "What!?" She choked out. "How! I thought you said you didn't know who the new king was!"

He struggled against the bonds some more. "I should have seen it sooner! I'm the one who single handedly defeated Pariah! I pretty much overthrew him, without realizing it!" He looked at all of them. "You have to let me go! So I can stop this war!"

One of the guards blasted him with a weapon, and he let out a small cry of pain. "Liar! You'd probably lead the ghosts to destroy all of Amity Park!" The guard spat out.

Danny shook his head wildly. "Why would I lie!?"

The guard looked at him, weapon ready. "They're your own kind. Why would you help out humans, huh? No answer?"

He looked at the guard, an angry expression on his face. "You wanna know why? My family is still alive. My friends are still alive. They can die. And, they are out fighting right now while I'm stuck here! I have to protect not only them, but also everyone else! Don't you understand? People are dying right now! And I have the power to stop it, but because you refuse to let me go I can't! People's lives are at stake! I can't do anything, until you make the decision!" Danny took a breath, before his expression softened. "Would you like to carry the guilt of knowing that one simple decision ended many lives? Would you like to stop this war?"

The guard paused for a moment, his expression unreadable. Valerie's expression couldn't really be seen under her mask. "Would you? Do you want to ruin several lives? Cause people to lose their parents, brothers, sisters, and children, while you could make one decision, and stop it all?" Phantom repeated.

Valerie walked over to the control panel to the torture machine he was hooked up to, and Danny braced himself for the pain that was bound to come. She slammed her fist into a button, and Danny shut his eyes while he waited for the pain.

So, when the cuffs holding him unlocked, he looked at her confused. "I'd like to stop this war, Phantom. I'm not gonna ruin any lives, especially when I know what that feels like."

The guard looked at her, confused. "We're supposed to keep him here!" The guard said.

Valerie glanced at the guard. "We were supposed to get information about the king from him. So we could stop this war. Well, the king is right here and he's the only chance we have." She spoke out.

Danny slightly smiled. He rubbed his wrists, before saying the one sentence that everyone in the room was thinking. "Let's stop this thing."

**So, what do you think?**


End file.
